


Worry

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-20 17:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "NB S/O Asking about Ash's Scars."It would be a lot easier not to worry about Ash if you just knew the truth about what he's been through...however Ash has no intentions of ever telling you.
Relationships: Ash Williams/Reader, Ash Williams/You
Kudos: 32





	Worry

Ash can feel your eyes bearing into his back as he rolls a joint. It makes him anxious, or maybe that’s just the weed he’s already smoked. 

You’re quiet, continuing to watch him, your sleepy eyes drooping a bit. A hand reaches out for his own, you grab his prosthetic, your fingers locking with the cool plastic as you pull him towards you. 

“Ash...Come on.” 

When it comes to you, he’s weak. He’s always weak when it’s you. He allows himself to be pulled back, and then down onto the bed, where you then quickly nuzzle into his chest, before resting your head there. 

“Sorry babe I-”   
  
“Shh.”    
  
He cocks an eyebrow, but goes quiet, letting you keep your head on his chest listening to the steady beating of his heart. 

It’s nice. Relaxing.

You’d never tell Ash just how worried you get about him sometimes. His nightmares, the numerous scars covering his body, the missing hand-

He’s never told you what really happened to him. 

Of course you’ve heard the stories everyone else says. That he’s a crazy murderer...but you don’t believe that for a second.

  
And after him joking about it every time you’ve asked you’ve just...given up on ever knowing the truth. 

  
Still...You can’t protect him if you don’t know what it is you need to protect him from. 

Briefly you start to doze off, gently stroking patterns against Ash’s cut wrist. The wound is long since healed, had been way before you’d met Ash, but it’s still something you find yourself doing when worried. 

Once you’re actually asleep, Ash sighs to himself. He knows you worry about him, but it’s like he could ever tell you about the things that happened to him at that cabin. Even if you  _ did  _ believe him, and his really unbelievable story, telling you everything would just open you up to that world. 

Even if you were stressed and worried about him, at the end of the day it was better than exposing you to the very real horrors the Necronimcon can unleash onto the world. 


End file.
